For the One I Love
by MarriedToNaru
Summary: Bridget Rosenvlad (a.k.a. the reader) unexpectedly finds herself in Levi and Hanji's team. Amidst the chaos and the cruelty of the world, will there be room for romance between a mere cadet and a squad leader? (Female reader x Hanji zoe)


It wasn't easy training with two of the fittest cadets I know. Absolutely not.

I've been trying to cope with Mikasa and Eren running through Trost District for quite some time now, with Armin panting heavily beside me. Physical shape is important, they said. But it is definitely not fun.

"Bridget, are you still doing alright? You look as pale as a ghost!" Armin asked, momentarily stopping on his tracks to check on me.

"No, I'm not doing well, and I can't feel my legs," I answered with a wry smile on my face as I leaned back on a wall.

People have been walking past us, minding their own business. But of course, even they turned to glance or stare at me. After all, it is unusual to see a cadet slumped on the ground, looking as white as a sheet.

"There's no helping it, those two have always been physically active since day one," he said, offering a drink from his satchel.

I quickly thanked him as I took it.

"Why are we here again? In Trost, I mean," I asked as I handed him back his almost empty water bottle.

"Because some of us are going to be under new commanders. With the loss that they suffered from the recent expedition with the Female titan, Captain Levi said that regrouping was necessary," Armin replied as we resumed running once more.

I focused on running, thinking about how I was only a new recruit, so I haven't been outside the walls - not even once. During my training, I've experienced a lot of things - I've been yelled at, playfully bullied, gotten injured several times, the likes of those things. I've been taught how to maneuver in my ODM gear, and had the same inability to balance as Eren when he first started, apparently. There was even a rumor that Captain Levi had given up on me.

But being the determined idiot that I am, I constantly trained every night so that I wouldn't be a burden to anyone else during expeditions. Some of the cadets helped me practice - Mikasa helped me master the ODM gear, Armin helped me with strategies and gave me tips I could use during the actual experience, Eren motivated me whenever I thought of giving up, and then there was Commander Hanji. I've always been watching her from afar. I'll never forget my first day, when I stood in front of Captain Levi, practically begging him to join the ranks as I've only recently lost everyone that I loved. He had stared at me for quite a long time with his cold eyes, until Squad Leader Hanji said "Why not, Levi? We'd definitely need help, and she seems like someone who could brighten things up around here!"

Until now, I still don't know what she meant by 'someone who could brighten things up around here.'

"Bridget?" Eren waved a hand in front of my face.

"Eren? Oh, we're already here?" I asked, taking in the fact that we have, indeed, arrived at the headquarters. I hadn't noticed at all. It was one of my infamous weaknesses - getting easily distracted. Captain Levi once mentioned that it was a weakness that could get me killed.

It had killed my parents, not long ago.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," I cheekily said as Mikasa merely shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Thinking of a certain someone?" she teased, and I blushed almost immediately. I have absolutely no idea about how Mikasa knew. I never told anyone, and I haven't even talked to Hanji apart from my first day. It was only a crush, after all. And as everyone knows, loving someone in a cruel world such as ours would never work out.

"What's the noise all about?" a stern voice called out.

Everyone immediately shut up and did a salute as Levi, Erwin, and Hanji walked inside the room and stopped in front of us.

"Good morning, everyone!" Hanji greeted energetically, to which Levi rolled his eyes.

"I assume that everyone's here?" Erwin asked, and everyone nodded as they glanced around their fellow cadets inside the room.

"Let me ask you all a question. Does anyone know why we're here today?" Erwin continued, and Armin raised a hand to answer.

"If my guess is correct, we're being regrouped, right?"

"Partly correct," Erwin agreed as he continued, "Not only are we regrouping, but we're also going to introduce the buddy system."

Everyone stayed quiet, obviously confused as to how the new system would work, and probably wondering about who they'll be partnered with. Or at least, I know I am. And I caught myself slightly hoping to be Squad Leader Hanji's buddy. But then again, I know that I'll only be a hindrance to her, so she's probably better off with someone else. Preferably Captain Levi.

"Well, my little ones, with the recent expedition turning out to be a tragic one, we thought that regrouping would be a nice idea, and using the buddy system might help everyone train and remain focused on your tasks. Also, a partner is nice to have especially during expeditions, right?" Hanji chimed in, and I couldn't help but be intrigued. I could see the others were, too.

"Let's begin," Erwin announced.

It's been 15 minutes, and Erwin still hasn't called my name. The others seemed to be satisfied with either their pairing or grouping. Ymir was partnered with Christa, Jean with Sasha and Connie, Eren with Mikasa, Armin with Erwin, and...

"Bridget Rosenvlad will be grouped with Levi and Hanji," Erwin finished.

A collective gasp was audible in the now silent room.

"What?" I managed to mutter as I grew highly conscious of everyone.

They were all staring at me. The silence was so palpable that anyone could literally touch and feel it.

I happened to glance at Eren and Armin, who were doing the sign of the cross, Jean and Sasha who visibly paled, Connie was shaking his head, while Mikasa was smirking and even gave a thumbs up. Such good friends I have, right?

"Welcome to the team, Bridget! I can't wait to show you my most recent research about the titans and their-" Hanji was cut off when she saw me being casually dragged out of the room by Levi.

"Help me," I whispered as my eyes desperately searched for a rescuer, and I could hear the roar of their laughter as the door shut after Hanji followed me and Levi outside the room.

"Hey shorty, shouldn't we at least let her walk on her own?" Hanji interrupted the very awkward silence.

Currently, Levi was half dragging, half carrying me towards Erwin's office, with Hanji trailing behind. For whatever reason, I have no idea.

"Captain Levi, I'm able to walk on my own," I muttered helplessly, glancing at Hanji for appeal.Levi stopped in his tracks and gently let me go. I quickly stood up straight then bowed as I thanked him.

"No need to bow, brat. I just didn't expect Erwin's decision. I wonder what the guy is up to again," Levi said as he simply strode inside Erwin's office, leaving me and Hanji alone in the corridor.

"Well, that was interesting," Hanji started as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

I inwardly shuddered. I mean, I'm in the same team as my crush, as well as humanity's strongest soldier. And I'm just, well, me.

"Maybe I should follow Levi and ask for a different group-" I started but Hanji tightened her grip on my shoulder.

"I've known Erwin for quite a long time now, he doesn't do anything for no reason," Hanji said with a smile as she walked off in the direction of her lab.

"How are you still alive?" Connie exclaimed, while the other cadets surrounded me during lunch.

It was quite obvious that everyone was curious as to how Captain Levi and Commander Hanji dealt with the fact that I was going to be on their group.

"Why did Captain Levi drag you out?"

"Was he mad?"

"Did they question Commander Erwin's decision?"

Everyone was literally barreling me with questions, to which I answered "I don't know, I don't think so, and probably," respectively.

"Bridget, you're going to have to train harder, and get at least 3 levels better," Jean harshly said, but I know that he's right.

"There's no need to scare her, horseface. We all know that either Captain Levi or Commander Hanji will help her train to get better," Eren countered, leading to the two having a staredown.

Before it could turn into an actual fight, Sasha quickly warned us that she heard someone walking down the corridor (and in boots, if I may add) towards us. We were able to settle things down before Commander Erwin got inside the room.

"We have an urgent meeting, gather at the main room," he promptly said before leaving.

"Nanaba's team reported the sighting of an ape-like titan within Wall Maria, headed towards Wall Rose. There have also been sightings of titans, albeit below the 5-meter range, roaming around the ruins of Castle Utgard. We'll need to check the wall for any signs of a breach, especially since there are nearby villages such as Dauper and Ragako. I've already sent Ricco's and Nanaba's team to make an initial assessment, and to give us an immediate report should they need our help," Erwin stated as the gathered cadets talked among each other, debating theories as to what the cause could be.

"Commander Erwin, should we prepare to leave by daybreak?" Armin asked, and everyone tensed at the idea that shortly after the last expedition, we'll have to go beyond the safety of the walls once more, for the sake of humanity.

"That seems to be the case," Levi agreed as he continued, "Erwin, should we engage in battle or merely observe their behavior?"

"The top priority is to ensure that the wall hasn't been breached. Next is to engage in battle since there are nearby villages, and observing the titans' behavior comes along the way," Erwin answered, confirming everything Levi said.

"Should we already use the buddy system for this assignment?" Eren asked, and Erwin replied with a nod.

"Tch. This better work, Erwin. I still don't know why you pushed for this 'buddy system' when a casual regrouping would've done just fine," Levi muttered before he left the room.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I turned to leave as well. It's not everyday that you get humiliated in front of your team.

"Bridget, wait!" Hanji exclaimed as she stood up from where she was sitting.

This, of course, immediately stopped me in my tracks. Even I have no idea about what Hanji's thinking. Or why she seems fine with me being in her group. Skills-wise, I'm on Sasha or Armin's level, but I also know that I still need to improve on a lot of things. That in itself is not enough to be grouped with Levi and Hanji.

"Don't think too much of what that shorty said," she said as she gently ruffled my hair.

I froze like a cadet about to be eaten by a titan.

"Hanji, everyone's looking at the two of you, please reserve your rather sweet behavior within the confines of your room," Erwin said as he smirked before following Levi.

"Eh? I didn't mean to-" Hanji stuttered as she almost literally jumped away from me.

"Squad Leader Hanji, this is interesting!" Moblit said as he came out of nowhere, probably taking the chance to tease his senior as the other cadets jumped in as well.

"Bridget's as red as a tomato!" Jean exclaimed with a roar of laughter, causing me to wish that I'd be swallowed whole by the floor.

I laughed nervously along with them. What else was a girl to do?

"I'll just go and, um, peel some potatoes!" I stuttered as I almost yelled the last part (I don't know why I said that) before I ran out the door.

Training at night was something that I'm used to. Ever since the day the titans invaded and destroyed everything, I vowed to become a soldier worthy of saving humanity - or at least be a helpful tool in obliterating those oversized cannibals. Hence, I've been training at night, when everyone was asleep, so that I'm able to concentrate as well as improve myself especially on the areas where I don't do that well. Stamina was one of those areas.

To improve my stamina, I always took to running around the nearby forest, where I often end up discovering locations that help me put my mind at ease.

But tonight, I figured that I'll visit one of my favorite spots, only to find that someone was already there. It was a full moon type of night, and a person's outline was a stark contradiction - but at the same time, all I could think of was how everything belonged there. The place was quiet, except for the sound of rushing water coming from the nearby waterfall. The wind was silent, but it was as cold as it could be. Ethereal, everything seemed like a scene from a painting.

I started walking toward the figure and said, "Squad Leader Hanji? Shouldn't you be resting?"

I saw her tense up and hastily rubbed her eyes before answering, "Bridget! Fancy finding you here! And for titan's sake, please, just call me Hanji."

She stood up immediately, as if she was embarrassed to be found like this.

In an almost vulnerable state.

"Squad Le- I mean Hanji, I could leave-"

"No, please do stay. It's nice to have someone around here, during these times." Hanji smiled and offered the area beside her.

We ended up sitting together side by side, enjoying our precious silence and the peaceful view, before I finally said, "I swear that I won't pull our team down."

It took a while before Hanji glanced at me with a smile and ruffled my hair once more before saying, "Just be yourself. Levi and I will do our best to protect you."

Before I was able to answer, Hanji had already stood up.

"Let's go back, Bridget. We both need to rest for tomorrow's mission."

[Author's Note]

Hello, everyone! I'll do my best to update at least once every two weeks, if my work allows me to spend a little time on myself. :(

Thank you for reading this chapter, and please do comment and vote if you have the time. I really appreciate it. Have a nice day ahead!


End file.
